1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rain gutter cover and more particularly, to an improved rain gutter cover having a large space draining net for covering on an upper opening of the rain gutter so as to accurately keep out leaves and other debris on the draining net as well as effectively allowing to enter the flow of water through the draining net.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of rain gutter covers are known in the art. Generally, a conventional rain gutter cover comprises a plurality of perforations disposed thereon. Therefore, the conventional rain gutters have been subjected to the problem of interference with proper drainage by accumulation of leaves and other debris as long as they have been in use. Various attempts have been made to keep leaves and other debris from accumulating in the rain gutters with only limited success and often with some interference in effective draining of water into the rain gutters, especially in Winter time.
For example, sloping perforated rain gutter covers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,866,890; 5,459,965; 5,640,810; 5,813,173; and 6,073,398. All of these rain gutter covers extend at a downward inclination over the top of the rain gutters for preventing leaves and other debris from entering into the rain gutter. However, these rain gutter covers do not effectively prevent some accumulation of leaves and other debris on the cover blocking the passage of water into the rain gutter and thereby interfering with the purpose of the rain gutter itself. Particularly in Winter season, since ice on the gutter covers blocks the plurality of perforations of the gutter covers, leaves and other debris accumulate easily and ice melted water cannot fall down into the rain gutter through the gutter covers.